csofandomcom-20200223-history
Sha Wujing Dual Handgun
|altername = Chinese Water Pistol |addon = Rapid fire mode |type = Pistol |source = Mileage Auction |origin = China |magazine = 36 / 100 |used = |damage = 16 / 15 |weightloaded = 0% |accuracy = 65% / 62% |recoil = 20% |rateoffire = 88% / 90% |system = monkeysetwpn2 |fire = Semi-auto Full-auto |ammotype = |price = $1700 |knockback = 8% |stun = 26% |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 6 |damageB = 24 / 19 |damageC = 24 / 19 }} Sha Wujing Dual Handgun (沙悟浄 Shā Wùjìng) is a dual-wielded pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview These are dual-wielded water pistols that hold 18 rounds of H2O for each one. Their alternate fire promotes high speed firing. When a player uses the whole Journey to the West set, the red dot will light up and he/she will get the following bonus: *Zhu Bajie Minigun's delay speed reduces 30%. *Higher damage for Sha Wujing Dual Handgun and Ruyi Stick along with higher knockback. Advantages *High magazine size *High damage *Short reload time *Very high rate of fire *No speed reduction Disadvantages *Obtainable through a limited time only Tips *This weapon works well as a replacement for those who do not own the Dual Infinity especially the Final version. *Always try to combine these pistols with the set, because the performance is much better. Its Rate of Fire if combined is very high, if not one of the highest amongst all the pistols when firing the B-mode. Release date This weapon was released alongside Journey to the West set on: *Japan: 23 April 2014. *South Korea: 29 April 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 29 April 2014. *China: 29 April 2014. *Vietnam: 4 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 21 July 2015. *Indonesia: 29 July 2015. Comparison to Dual Infinity Final Positive *Higher accuracy (A mode +62%; B mode +39%) *Higher rate of fire (A mode +1%; B mode +2%) *Shorter reload time *Damage increases when using Journey to the West set Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Has rapid firing mode *Same weight Negative *Lower damage (A mode -2; B mode -1) *Lower clip size (-4) *Higher recoil (A mode +41%; B mode +61%) *Higher price (+$200) Users Counter-Terrorist: *May: Seen in posters. Gallery File:Sha_wujing_vmdl_idle.png|View model File:Sha_wujing_idlesp_v2.png|Ditto, special shooting File:Sha_wujing_vmdl_reload.png|Ditto, reload File:Sha_wujing_dhandgun_wmdl_hd.png|World model File:Mei_w_sha_wujing_dhandgun.png|May wielding Sha Wujing Dual Handgun File:Monkeywpnset2.gif|Store preview File:Monkey_set_lightning_kart_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Sha_wujing_dhandgun_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Sha_wujing_dhandgun_china_poster.png|China poster Monkey set nightmare event japan poster.png|Japan poster File:Sa-ngo-tịnh(1).png|Vietnam poster File:Journeytothewestcsnz.png|CSN:Z poster File:Journey_3a.png|Ditto INDOJTW.png|Indonesia poster File:Shaw_wujing_hud.png|HUD Icon zs_nightmare_20140429_1538540.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_nightmare_20140429_1925200.jpg|Hands glitch in Taiwan/Hong Kong region zs_nightmare_20140429_1925260.jpg|Ditto Inserting new magazine Taking out new magazine Drawing sound Shooting sound Trivia *This is the fourth dual wielded pistol in Counter-Strike Online, and also the third water-fed weapon after Lightning SMG-1 and Lightning BIG-EYE. *Sha Wujing is one of the main characters in the Chinese novel Journey to the West, he is the third disciple of Xuanzang after Sun Wukong and Zhu Bajie. *The handguns are modeled after liquor gourds, referencing the gourd which Sha Wujing could turn into a huge one to cross rivers. *Its reload animation shares a striking resemblance to the Rise of the Triad's (2013) dual pistol reload, minus the slide racking. *The dot light on this weapon will change according to how many weapons from the Journey to the West set are currently equipped (also applies to Zhu Bajie Minigun and Ruyi Stick): **Whole set (3 weapons): Red. **2 weapons only: Yellow. **Only 1: White. *During the first release in Taiwan/Hong Kong region, it used a regular muzzle flash instead of a water gun one. Moreover, there was a glitch when playing as a female character where the hands were mixed with male ones. *During the first release, this weapon used .45 ACP's HUD instead. Later, it was changed to "H2O", and then "H2O2" until now. External link *Sha Wujing at Wikipedia. Category:Pistol Category:Events exclusive Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Akimbo firearms Category:H2O user